


Oh Love Love, I'm Fallin' In Love

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel pines, Daniel thinks the Max has a girlfriend, Dilara is a queen, Multi, Spoiler Alert: He doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Daniel owns a coffee shop called "Dream Bean." Max is a customer who wants to take him to a dance. What could go wrong?
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns (implied/mentioned), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik & Max Verstappen (friendship), Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen (Past), Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button (implied/mentioned), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (implied/mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	Oh Love Love, I'm Fallin' In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



> I don't really know Formula E ships that well, but I hope that you're okay with them being in the background! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciate!

Running a coffee shop named Dream Bean was definitely not something Daniel expected after college. He expected to become an engineer or something, not making coffee for college kids who had partied too long through the night and had classes in the morning. But watching an adorable blonde boy stumble through the doors was definitely worth putting up with stuck up sorority girls and their frat boyfriends. “Hi! Welcome to Dream Bean, what can I get ya?” 

“Uh hi,” the boy said quietly. “I don’t know what to get, is there anything you recommend?” 

“Caramel Mocha is my personal favorite,” Daniel smiled. “You want me to ring that up for you?” Max didn’t say anything but nodded. Daniel noticed how Max’s eyes darted constantly, his body was set tense. 

“My name is Max, for the order,” Max said quickly, handing his credit card over. Daniel swiped the card and handed it back to Max.

“Five minutes Max, take a seat, I’ll bring it to you,” Daniel said. They usually didn’t do that, but Daniel was worried. He sat about making the drink for Max, looking over his shoulder he saw Robin shyly flirting with another customer. Daniel rolled his eyes, these two. “Jenson! I’m taking my break now!” He yelled out before taking the drink to the booth where Max was sitting. 

“Here you are, Max!” Daniel grinned while placing the cup in front of Max. Max hummed, grabbing the steaming cup.

“Thank you, um,” Max began.

“Daniel, my name is Daniel,” Daniel said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“Can I call you Dan?” Max asked quietly.

“Of course you can,” Daniel said.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked as Max relapsed into silence, eyes darting once more. “You look like you’re looking for something.”

“I’m okay, but I’m looking for someone,” Max said, sipping the coffee while avoiding Dan’s eyes. 

“Alright, who are you looking for?” Daniel said, looking in the direction of the door.

“Uh, my friend,” Max said, but it sounded like a question.

“Is that a question?” Daniel asked. Max began to look a little flustered.

_‘Damn, why do all the cute ones have a girlfriend?’_ Daniel thought. 

“She said that she’d be here, where is she?” Max muttered.

“What’s her name? Does she go to school here?” Daniel asked, looking back over to the counter in case he needed to make a call.

“Dilara, she’s an accounting student with me,” Max said.

“Oh she’s a regular here, there she is,” Daniel said, pointing to the door as a gorgeous girl strutted through it.

“Oh, Max! I’m so sorry! The professor stretched the class out for longer than expected!” Dilara said rushing over to the booth. “Hi, Daniel, are you on break?”

“Nah, my break is over, you need your regular?” Daniel asked.

“Yes please, thank you, seriously,” Dilara said as Daniel laughed and made his way back to the counter.

“No problem,” Daniel said. He grabbed a tall glass and began to make her Rose Tea. As he was working, he couldn’t help but glance over at Max a couple of times. He walked over and placed the glass in front of Dilara. “Hey, we didn’t have any of the candy roses for the top so I did whipped cream and heart confetti this time.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Daniel, thanks,” Dilara smiled, handing him the money for the drink. Daniel went back to the counter and began to talk to Robin. 

“How’s you and Antonio? Did y’all go on your date you’ve been planning for months?” Daniel teased, Robin gave him a small shove.

“Shut up, no we haven’t, I got his number though” Robin grinned, waving a piece of paper in Daniel’s face.

“Nice,” Daniel said, cleaning the counter in front of him absentmindedly. “I wish I could get a cute guy’s number.”

“Do you mean, Max’s number?” Robin asked.

“He has a girlfriend, he probably doesn’t like guys as we do,” Daniel complained. 

“You could still get his number,” Robin shrugged. “Tell me when you grow the balls to ask.” Daniel glared at Robin who only laughed at him, turning away and heading into the break room. Daniel was tapping a random rhythm onto the counter, lost in his head, brain swirling with fantasies. 

“Uh, Dan?” A quiet voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Lando! How was your day?” Daniel asked, ringing up a warm cup of milk and cookies for the younger man. 

“Tiring, I was gonna go bowling with some of my friends, I was wondering if you wanted to come because you’re my friend ?” Lando rambled.

“Sure, when?” Daniel asked, handing the cup and bag of cookies to Lando.

“Today, at 8, it should be after you close if not you could ask Jenson to close up?” Lando responded, sipping the milk. 

“I’ll ask Jense or Nando, don’t you worry your cute little face about that, I will be there,” Daniel gave Lando his signature grin. “Now go, eat those cookies, you deserve them.” Daniel never realized that Max was watching with a fond smile. 

* * *

By the time 8 pm rolled around, Daniel has served a grand total of 6 Karen’s. Daniel swore that if one more person asked for a Boho Blast with coconut milk, he would stab them in the hand with a fork. He left his shop in the hands of Jenson and Fernando, threatening to fire them if something happened to his precious. His phone dinged, and he fished it out of his pocket. 

“Lando!” Daniel said, waving to the boy. “Damn, nice car.”

“Thanks, it was a birthday present from Carlos,” Lando mumbled, cheeks turning pink at the mention of the older man. 

“At least he treats you right,” Daniel said. He remembered a time when there was a huge miscommunication error between Lando and Carlos which nearly led to them breaking up. The sheer amount of yelling and tears that were involved would haunt him forever. 

Lando and Daniel were screaming to songs on their way to the bowling alley. Daniel practically jumped out of the car and rushed over to hug all the other juniors and seniors in college. Daniel’s smile faltered a little when he saw Max with them. “Daniel, this is Max. Max, Daniel,” Lando introduced.

“I know,” Max responded. “I saw him at the coffee shop, I lost Dilara.”

“You always lose her, how does she put up with you?” Carlos muttered, lifting his arms slightly and Lando bounded over. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know,” Max grinned. 

_‘Adorable,’_ Daniel thought, following the others into their lanes. They played a few games and Daniel felt happier than he had felt in a while. 

“Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!” Max yelled. Daniel looked over at him, blinking when a phone was shoved unceremoniously into his face. “I want your number.” Daniel’s heart did somersaults, he smiled at the man and put his number into Max’s phone. 

_‘Don’t get your hopes up,’_ Daniel thought to himself bitterly. _‘He has a girlfriend.’_

By the time everything was over, Daniel felt as if someone had taped his eyes shut. He was tired, he needed sleep. Lando drove him back to his flat, promising to invite him to hang out again. Daniel didn’t do much but nod in agreement. He stumbled into his flat tiredly and passed out in his bed, without bothering to change.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he realized that he had slept through his alarm. Daniel got dressed for work rapidly, firing text after text to Jenson. 

Daniel ran over to the shop. Saying hello to everyone on his way there. “FERNANDO ALONSO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BERRIES!” He bellowed as he entered the back room, watching Jenson try to wrestle a package of strawberries from Fernando. 

“Oh shit,” Jenson muttered. Daniel rolled his eyes and went to work the counter. 

“Hi welcome to Dream Bean, what can I get you?” Daniel said, plastering a smile on when Max walked over. 

“A Rose Tea thing,” Max smiled. “Dilara wants it and I want to try it.”

“So two Rose Teas?” Daniel asked. Max nodded. “Okay, that’ll be $6.55 (USD).” Max handed him the money and walked over to the bar stools, an aura of confidence surrounded him. 

‘What the hell? Where did the shyness go?’ Daniel thought to himself. He finished up the drinks and handed them to Max. 

“Thank you so much!” Max said as he dashed out the door. 

“Okay, what the fuck,” Jenson asked, as he watched Max’s retreating figure. “Lando told me that he was shy, that was not shy!”

“You’re telling me,” Daniel muttered. The thoughts were pushed into the back of his mind as the crowd began to enter the doors. When he finished the last drink, his phone buzzed. He looked down at it, his heart stuttered in his chest.

Wait, Dilara wasn’t his girlfriend? But Daniel saw how they had interacted with each other. They couldn't just be friends, they were too close, but then again, Max said he would explain everything. Daniel hoped that he would explain that to him. 

* * *

By the time 8:30 rolled around, Daniel felt like jumping over the counter to meet Max. Daniel knew that Robin would be laughing his ass off if he had been here. “Daniel,” Max said softly, waving to the older man as he walked through the door. 

“Hi,” Daniel muttered back, his gaze wandered around, anywhere but the crystalline blue eyes staring at him. 

“Okay, let’s do this properly,” Max started. “I need you to look at me, I’m not that ugly am I?” Max joked.

‘No of course not, you’re fucking stunning,’ Daniel wanted to retort, but he kept his mouth shut and looked at Max. 

“Will you, Daniel Ricciardo, be my date to the Valentine’s Day Dance?” Max asked, holding Daniel’s hands in his and anxiously smiling at him. 

“Yes I will, but you owe me a hell of an explanation,” Daniel grinned, as he pressed a kiss to the back of Max’s hand. 

“Ok, yes, um,” Max began. “Oh yes Dilara, she’s my ex-girlfriend,” Max started. Daniel’s heart dropped again, but Max was quick to continue. “But, before we dated, she was my best friend. I don’t think I would have had the courage to ask you out without her.”

“Oh,” Daniel mumbled dumbly. 

  
“Oh god, you are so stupid but so handsome,” Max smiled, looking away shyly. Daniel could only laugh.

* * *

The dance was the biggest event at the college, Daniel had been to it a couple of times but only as Fernando and Jenson’s third wheel. But now, he had a date, a very very very handsome date, and holy shit was he ready. He straightened out his suit for the 100th time that night before walking to Max’s dorm. He knocked on the door, hearing quiet voices whispering from the other side. “Don’t forget to smile, take pictures, make him feel like the only man in the world,” Dilara whispered. Daniel took a deep breath, grinning when Max nervously opened the door. 

“Oh you look so beautiful,” Daniel murmured, grinning when Max looked away shyly.

“Here,” Max said, handing Daniel a bouquet of sunflowers. “I bought you sunflowers because roses were too mainstream a-and I saw your smile and sunflowers made me think of you. It’s a stupid reason I know.”

“No, no, Max, they’re beautiful, you’re beautiful,” Daniel said, taking Max’s hand and pressing a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. They left hand in hand to the hall where the party was held. Daniel met up with Max’s friends and some of his own at the party. He danced with the most beautiful man there, smiling and laughing as Max tripped over his feet while dancing. 

And if Dan had any doubts about going with Max, all of them were washed away while watching Max giggle as Daniel pressed kisses to his jaw, lips, cheeks, and finally his lips. 

Max was so thankful for the day that Dilara was late to meet with him at Dream Bean. Without her, Max decided, he probably wouldn’t have had the best night of his life. Without her, Max wouldn’t have gotten the best boyfriend in the whole fucking world. 

**Dilara was the fucking matchmaker sent from heaven and for that we stan.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciate!


End file.
